Sleepwalker
by Skayt
Summary: "J'aimerais bien être un alligator. - Pourquoi ? - Parce que c'est mieux que d'être une coccinelle."  Bien. D'accord. Pourquoi pas. Il n'était plus à ça près, après tout.


_Hello, hello,_

 _Histoire de me faire pardonner le bonus de Zwykły poranek._

 _Cet OS m'est venu après avoir vu pour la énième fois l'épisode 7 de la saison 6 de Malcolm in the Middle._

 _Comme d'habitude, il faut remercier (ou pas remercier, hein, c'est vous qui décidez) Liliehlm pour sa présence et sa relecture. Sans elle, je n'aurais probablement pas terminé cet OS_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Sleepwalker**

Stiles ne dormait pas.

Stiles voudrait bien dormir.

Stiles voulait dormir.

Stiles essayait de dormir.

Mais Stiles ne dormait pas.

Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il servait de punching-ball à la belle au bois dormant endormie à ses côtés ?

Enfin... la belle au bois dormant tenait plus de Dormeur, le nain, que d'Aurore la princesse.

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Un minuscule détail.

Un infime détail.

De toutes façons, que ce soit la princesse Aurore, le nain Dormeur ou Peter, _juste_ Peter... toujours était-il que Stiles lui servait de punching-ball depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Et pas une petite, d'éternité, s'il-vous-plaît !

Non, non, non !

Une trèèèèès grosse et trèèèèès longue éternité.

Bien longue.

Bien pénible.

Bien douloureuse, aussi. Surtout.

\- Aïe, répéta machinalement Stiles, après avoir reçu un énième coup. Peteeeer.

Entre coups de pieds, coups de coudes et coups de genoux, l'humain ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il s'amusait même à essayer de deviner quel serait le prochain coup auquel il aurait droit.

Pitié... pas le coup de poings.

Pitié, pas le coup de poing.

BAM !

OK. Il aurait peut-être préféré le coup de poing plutôt que le retour du coup de genou, après tout.

\- Aoutch.

N'empêche que c'était bizarre.

Jamais Peter ne bougeait autant dans son sommeil... au contraire, même ! Son compagnon avait plutôt tendance à être aussi immobile qu'il est humainement possible de l'être.

Stiles souffla de soulagement quand il entendit son petit-ami se lever.

Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir dormir !

\- Je reviens, marmonna Peter. Je vais te faire ton omelette et je reviens.

L'humain acquiesça et se tourna sur le matelas, ramenant un large pan de couverture de son côté, prenant ses aises, s'imaginant pouvoir dormir quelques précieuses petites minutes.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux en grand et fronça les sourcils.

Hein ?

\- Peter ? Appela-t-il doucement.

\- Tu veux des cornichons dedans ou...

Plutôt que de répondre à cette Ô combien surprenante question, Stiles se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet.

À tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur.

Il ne manqua pas, par la même occasion, de faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvaitsur le petit meuble.

\- Pet' ? Y a un problè-

Sitôt vit-il son compagnon que l'humain comprit.

Plus fatigué encore qu'une minute plus tôt, il soupira.

Génial, ça recommençait !

\- Chéri, reviens te coucher.

Sans surprise, Stiles ne su obtenir gain de cause.

Peter était déjà dans le couloir et, lentement mais sûrement, se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Ni une, ni deux, le plus jeune se précipita hors du lit et lui courut après.

Stiles ne chercha pas à réveiller Peter.

Il avait lu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le faire et, dans le doute, il préférait obéir - pour une fois.

L'humain se faufila agilement devant le loup-garou, histoire d'être le premier devant les marches.

Il eut alors la lourde tâche de faire descendre Peter sans qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Ouais, c'était nettement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Peter, murmura Stiles, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire qui l'aurait, sinon, menée tout droit à la cuisine.

Le loup ne réagissait toujours pas... et Stiles se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer cette nouvelle crise.

Le boulot, très certainement.

\- Stiles va m'en vouloir si je lui fais pas son ome-

\- Stiles ne t'en voudra pas, sourit-il, lui caressant la joue. Stiles aimerait que tu...

\- Que je ?

Quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné aurait lui aurait demandé de retourner se coucher.

Ou, au moins, de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé afin d'y finir la nuit.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné.

Stiles ne savait pas ce que Stiles aimerait que Peter fasse.

Enfin si, Stiles savait...

Stiles ne savait surtout pas par quel bout commencer.

\- Stiles voudrait que tu fasses un gros câlin au canard en peluche d'Ally.

Ni une, ni deux, Peter attrapait le canard en question et le serrait contre lui.

Avoir la tête de la peluche collée contre sa joue et entendre de petits « Moi je t'aime. Moi je t'aime. Moi je t'aime » ne semblait pas déranger le grand méchant loup.

Qui n'avait, pour le coup, plus rien de dangereux.

Franchement ? Stiles s'en serait voulu de ne pas immortaliser ce moment.

Il attrapa donc son téléphone portable, sur la table basse, et alluma la caméra.

\- Tu es mon ami, sourit Peter.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin aussi ?

Une fois encore... nul besoin de répéter la demande.

Peter envoya le pauvre canard au loin (probablement dans le verre de lait que Stiles avait laissé traîner au moment d'aller dormir) et se jeta sur son compagnon.

Il l'étouffa dans son étreinte.

\- Tu es moins doux que _Coin-Coin_ , marmonna Peter.

Stiles sourit.

Et, pour une fois, se garda du moindre commentaire.

Il recevait le plus gros câlin du monde, après tout, il pouvait bien la mettre en sourdine deux secondes.

Bon... peut-être pas le plus gros du monde, en fait...

Mais c'était le plus gros câlin de sa vie.

Ou pas loin.

Le plus gros câlin de sa vie avec Peter, ça, c'était certain.

Peter le serrait aussi fort que possible.

Le loup avait été nicher son nez (et le reste, aussi, car faut bien avouer que c'est plus pratique comme ça) dans le cou de Stiles et marmonnait.

Et parfois Stiles comprenait.

\- Je t'aime.

Et, d'autres fois, Stiles préférerait ne pas comprendre.

\- Je vais te mettre dans ma valise, lors de mon prochain voyage d'affaire... puis je vais devoir te tuer pour me faire des vêtements avec ta peau car j'aurais rien à me mettre, sinon. Mais j'veux pas te tuer, moi.

\- Tu pourrais aussi aller en acheter, suggéra l'humain – qui ne tenait pas plus que ça à se faire tuer... même pour permettre à son compagnon de s'habiller.

\- Ah. Oui. Pas bête, marmonna Peter, sans le lâcher.

\- Puis, je serais pas suffisamment bien comme vêtement pour tes réunions.

\- Je serais _Stiles-é_ comme ça.

Stiles se figea avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce qu'il pouvait regretter que Peter ne se souvienne pas de tout ceci le lendemain !

Oh !

Mais il filmait !

\- Je suis un génie, souffla Stiles, fier de lui.

\- Ah j'crois pas, nàn. T'es un humain. Un Stilinski. Un enquiquineur. Un petit ouistiti. Un cuisinier pas terrible. Un décorateur encore pire. Un cornichon. Un flic pas trop pourri. Un très bon chercheur d'emmerdes. Un emmerdeur. Un Toi. Un idiot hyperactif. Un mec doué pour faire des recherches bizarres et trouver ça normal... mais pas un génie... naaaan.

Si Peter avait fait pareille liste éveillé, Stiles se serait probablement vexé.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Plutôt beaucoup.

Il avait donc du bol de pioncer comme un brave, le loup-loup.

\- Et toi ? Tu es quoi, alors ?

\- Un taré égoïste qui te mérite pas mais qui refuse de te laisser partir car il t'aime trop.

Attendri, Stiles frotta le dos de l'endormi.

La tête de Peter reposait su r son épaule et le lycanthrope semblait plus endormi que jamais.

\- J'vais faire des lasagnes.

Stiles l'arrêta alors qu'il se relevait.

\- Tu tiens à cuisiner, toi, ce soir, s'amusa-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien être un alligator.

C'était une réponse comme une autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux que d'être une coccinelle.

Il avait pas tort, dans un sens.

\- Tu sens bizarre, avoua Peter, de nouveau collé à l'humain. Tu sens le nuage.

Stiles éclata, une fois encore, de rire.

Il se félicitait de plus en plus de filmer cette scène.

Bon sang... il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'allait faire Peter lorsqu'il verrait ces images.

Ce serait un pur délice.

\- Un nuage au chocolat... mais sans le chocolat.

\- Un nuage, quoi, s'amusa Stiles.

Peter ne paraissait pas être de cet avis.

Il secouait vivement la tête, de droite à gauche, tout en faisant traîner un "naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan".

\- Mieux qu'un nuage... puisque tu es un nuage au chocolat.

\- Mais sans chocolat, rappela l'humain.

\- Dans la hiérarchie des nuages, les nuages au chocolat, qu'ils soient avec ou sans chocolat, son au-dessus des nuages justes nuages.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

Un immense sourire éclairait dorénavant son visage.

Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié qu'il était crevé !

Soudain, sans crier gare, Peter s'éloigna.

Aussitôt, Stiles commença à craindre le pire.

\- On avait prévu un truc pour Stiles, le mois dernier, marmonna le loup, grimaçant, changeant encore une fois de sujet. Mais on a oublié d'aller le chercher... c'est pour ça qu'on est allés faire du camping. Pour pas tout foutre en l'air.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête.

Cet aveu n'en était pas un.

Enfin si... mais Peter ne lui apprenait rien.

Liam avait vendu la mèche deux semaines plus tôt.

\- Je foire toujours tout.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Si. Je foire tout.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Stiles marmonna un « tête de mule » sur lequel personne ne rebondit.

Lui, parce qu'il n'allait quand même pas rebondir sur ce qu'il disait.

Peter... parce qu'il semblait être à mille lieues de la réalité.

Si le loup-garou avait eut, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, conscience de ce qui l'entourait : absolument rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit.

Ce que Stiles ne pouvait que regretter.

Voir son compagnon aussi câlin.

L'entendre marmonner ses idioties.

Le filmer en train d'avouer son affection à une peluche.

L'écouter répéter, encore et encore, qu'il l'aimait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Réunion, marmonna Peter, commençant à s'allonger sur le canapé et à poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'humain. Si je me plante, j'dois aller loiiiiin sans Stiles.

Stiles ne savait que dire, touché.

Seul Peter réussissait à le laisser sans voix... même endormi.

\- T'auras qu'à le mettre dans ta valise.

Peter secoua la tête.

Pas d'accord.

Il n'était pas d'accord.

C'était pourtant son idée, ça, à la base.

\- Peux pas. Il a déjà du mal à rester calme pendant un trajet d'une heure... alors plus de quinze heures coincé dans une valise. Dans une soute. Dans une soute pas confortable.

\- Pet'...

\- Stiles j'l'aime groooos coooomme çaaaa.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, Peter commença à écarter les bras afin de montrer à quel point il aimait son compagnon.

Il écarta les bras.

Écarta les bras.

Écarta les bras.

Et manqua rouler au bas du canapé.

Vif, Stiles l'empêcha de tomber au sol.

Il le ramena sur lui, réinstalla sa tête sur ses genoux, et le remit correctement sur le sofa.

\- Je peux pas l'obliger à rester dans la soute alors que je l'aime groooos coooomme çaaaa.

Sans surprise... le lycanthrope recommença à écarter les bras.

Sans surprise, donc, il recommença à rouler.

Toujours sans surprise, Stiles empêcha la catastrophe d'arriver.

\- Tu sais que groooos coooomme çaaaa c'est pas encore assez gros comme ça ? Marmonna Peter, plus bas, plus calme aussi. Gros comme ça c'est pas assez gros comme ça mais mes bras sont pas assez grands pour pouvoir dire à quel point c'est vraiment gros comme ça.

Stiles l'écoutait parler.

Essayait de suivre.

Peinait à réussir et comprendre.

L'humain commençait à vraiment, vraiment, vraiiiiment plaindre les gens qui enquiquinait à tout bout de champ avec ses réflexions à la con.

Avec ses idées toutes aussi à la con.

Avec ses remarques pas franchement moins à la con que le reste.

\- Stiles aussi il t'aime groooos coooomme çaaaa, murmura Stiles, lui embrassant la joue.

\- Hmm.

La tête sur les jambes de son humain préféré, Peter gesticula un peu afin de prendre ses aises.

Le visage tourné vers Stiles, les jambes ramenées contre lui, le loup s'était subitement calmé et rendormi...

Vraiment rendormi.

\- Pet' ? Appela Stiles. On va pas rester ici, quand même.

\- Si, grogna-t-il, approchant ses mains de son visage.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- N-

\- Si.

Bon.

D'accord.

Ils allaient rester ici.

\- Je peux au moins aller chercher une couverture ?

\- Nàn.

\- Si.

\- Nàn.

Bon.

Pas de couverture non plus.

o o o

Stiles ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Un instant plus tôt, il était bien.

Très bien même.

La seconde d'après ? Il était nettement moins bien.

Et c'était pas cool.

Pas cool du tout.

\- Peter ?

Ah bah voilà !

C'était Peter le problème.

Réveillé, le loup-garou avait décidé de se redresser au lieu de squatter les jambes de son compagnon assoupi...

\- Qu'est-c'qu'on fait là ? Marmonna Peter, se frottant les yeux, ébloui.

\- Je t'expliquerai, sourit Stiles. Mais tu peux me faire une omelette, avant ?

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

L'immense sourire de l'hyperactif ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Tu veux une omelette ? Répéta Peter, perplexe.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te faire une omelette ?

\- Bah... hier soir tu voulais m'en faire une... avec des cornichons, certes, mais...

Le visage de Peter se décomposa.

Il ne lui en fallait étrangement pas plus pour comprendre les tenants et aboutissants du problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait faire ?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer... je t'ai surtout _empêché_ _de_ _faire_ une omelette aux cornichons et des lasagnes... à je sais pas quoi mais je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé de quoi les... _Peter-nalisé_.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit un peu plus encore lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin que lui jetait son aîné.

Pfeuh ! Même pas peur, d'abord.

\- Et, encore une fois toujours dans le but de te rassurer, tu étais adorable, cette nuit.

\- J't'en foutrais des adorables, moi, ronchonna Peter. Je suis sûr que t'as pas manqué l'occasion de te foutre de moi.

Silence.

Et un silence, chez eux, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Tu veux que je te rassure une troisième fois ?

\- Me dire que tu n'as pas eu grand chose à faire n'aura rien de rassurant, Stiles, chuchota Peter, la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- Bien. Donc je te rassure pas.

Le loup ferma les yeux.

Il s'était attendu à ça... mais aurait adoré se tromper.

Pour une fois qu'il voulait avoir tort !

\- Désolé, marmonna Peter. Que tu ais dû te lever et... apparemment passer la nuit assit sur le canapé.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

C'était pas bien grave, ça.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas remonté te coucher, après ?

\- Tu voulais pas bouger.

\- Désolé.

\- T'as pas à l'être, sourit l'humain.

L'hyperactif posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter et s'approcha.

Le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son voisin, Stiles cherchait les bons mots pour le rasséréner.

\- J'ai filmé.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Peter fixait son compagnon, l'air choqué.

OK. Pas les bons mots.

\- Tu étais adorable, Peter. Vraiment. Pas de quoi avoir honte, ni quoi que ce soit... puis on était que tous les deux.

\- Et si ça arrive alors qu'on est pas que tous les deux ? Si ça arrive cet été ? Marmonna l'autre, les yeux à présent rivés sur le canard en peluche d'Ally, qui se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine.

\- Te voir comme ça les fera instantanément fuir, assura Stiles. Ils ne sont pas prêt à connaître la hiérarchie des nuages.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Peter attrapa le téléphone de son compagnon afin de voir la fameuse vidéo.

Et, après une malencontreuse erreur de manipulation, la supprimer.

Stiles observait attentivement les réactions du loup-garou.

Il le voyait froncer les sourcils, après avoir sorti une idiotie sans nom.

Le voyait grimacer, toujours après avoir sorti une idiotie qui n'avait toujours pas de nom.

L'entendait soupirer lorsque Stiles tentait de le relancer sur un sujet.

 _« Un taré égoïste qui te mérite pas mais qui refuse de te laisser partir car il t'aime trop. »_

\- Pet', murmura l'humain, l'attirant vers lui. Je voulais revenir là-dessus avec toi en mesure de me comprendre et de te souvenir... tu as tort. Tu n'aimes pas avoir tort, crois-moi, je le sais... mais tu as tort.

D'un petit sourire peu convaincu, Peter lui répondit.

\- Jure-moi qu'on ne reparlera plus jamais de la hiérarchie des nuages, demanda finalement le lycan, après avoir tout visionné. Jamais.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse, sourit Stiles, récupérant son téléphone après avoir vu l'avocat commencer à appuyer un peu partout. Et tu es prié de ne pas chercher à faire une « erreur de manipulation inopportune ».

L'air de rien, l'aîné haussa les épaules.

Au moins avait-il tenté sa chance.

Sans un mot, le ventre creux, Peter se leva.

Mourant de faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à ingurgiter son petit-déjeuné dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Pet ! L'arrêta Stiles, alors qu'il avait presque atteint son objectif. Je t'aime groooos coooomme çaaaa, moi aussi.

* * *

 _Voilààààà ! Un peu plus mignon que la fin bonus de_ Zwykły poranek, _j'en conviens._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
